


Honey Sweet as Sorrow

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Yurio and Yuuko sit in a quiet park in Moscow, awaiting a phone call that will break them into pieces.





	Honey Sweet as Sorrow

They were sitting on a bench in Moscow, licking honey from their fingers. Snow was falling lazily; Yurio had given Yuuko his coat, insisting that she wasn’t used to the weather.

They were sitting on opposite ends of the bench, an open jar of fresh honey and Yurio’s phone resting between them.

 _Everything_ was beautiful; _nothing_ was perfect. Yurio had been crying, and Yuuko was on the verge of screaming.

But for this moment at least, there was a hush. Even Potya was quiet, happily batting at the snowflakes with her black paws.

“They’re cute,” Yurio mused, glancing over at the triplets sleeping in their stroller. Yuuko had put a thick quilt over the babies to keep them warm, and sometimes a gust of wind would tug at the blanket, revealing their peaceful little faces.

“Aren’t they?” Yuuko smiled, leaning a little closer to him. There was something awfully romantic about these empty streets. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and he laid his head on hers.

Their breath was fogging in the air, making them into dragons for an instant. Potya was chewing on her leash.

Yurio swallowed, and Yuuko felt it. “Grandpa made me promise to tell you something.” His voice was cracking like the bricks on the old church across from them.

“I know,” Yuuko whispered, reaching up to brush her lips against his cold, red cheek. “...I love you too.”

He nodded, and hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders. Yuuko sighed happily. No one had held her for such a long time.

A ringtone shattered through the air, and the moment broke at the same time Yurio’s heart did. He and Yuuko parted as he grabbed his phone. The jar of honey was knocked to the grass, and only the cat noticed.

The eighteen year old stared the strange number that was all too familiar. Yurio answered, and then sat in silence as the person on the other end spouted empty pleasantries.

A moment later, he hung up with a nod, and turned to Yuuko with sparkling eyes. “I’m sorry you’ll never be able to taste his piroshki.”

Yuuko kissed the tears shivering on his eyelashes. “If they turned out as great as you did, I know they must have been amazing.”

They sat there in the snow for a while before Yurio wept, _"dedushka!”_

Potya - who was busy licking the honey jar clean - began to purr.

Up in the sky, the stars were beaming through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this pairing! I wish there were more fics for it...


End file.
